The Betrayal
by The Whisperer of Death
Summary: 6 years after the events of HTTYD 2, a traitor has risen and now Berk is in ruins. The chief has been broken, the Alpha had almost lost his life, dragons are becoming extinct and what I left of the Hooligan tribe are struggling hard. My theory on HTTYD 3. Rated T for language in some chapters.


**Ok, here is the new and improved chapter. It's been fixed up, by my awesome boyfriend.**

**Now, concerning chapter one, I may need help with that. In other words...**

**... I NEED IDEAS!**

**PM me or leave ideas in the reviews.**

**And, for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Cold.

Stone cold.

That was probably the only way to explain Hiccup's mind, blankness interrupted by belief flashes of anger, sadness, depression and heartbreak. All these emotions rolled into one, stony expression. Here he was, crouched over his shadow like companion, barely alive. Cuts and bruises littered his body. A hastily patched stab wound in the chest sat centimeters from his shattered heart, an axe wound in the right thigh, barely stopped by the thick material of the flight suit and a gash above his left brow, bleeding down his face to his chin where it dripped before his fallen friend.

The poor Night Fury had small rips and tears in his once graceful bat like wings, the top of his right ear plate was chopped off, a few of his tough and pointed teeth had been knocked by a blow from a mace, left front leg in a bad and twisted way, the tail fin which Hiccup had fashioned himself, torn to shreds and the saddle burnt to a crisp, so black in places it could be mistaken for the skin of the dragon itself. The Alpha dragon was now at his lowest, from the strong commanding presence he was to a weak, helpless soul. The sight of his love facing a gruesome, heartbreaking death by the axe of her own rider burned into his mind.

Both Chief and Alpha, mortally wounded and drowning in despair at the lost of their loved ones.

However, these lost loved ones, were taken away in very different ways, Fate coinciding in its artistic and evil way.

Three of small handful of healers left were treating the injuries of the downed pair. While they worked, Hiccup sat in silence, lost deep in his thoughts. Bringing him closer to a horrible truth.

'Why?' He thought, 'Why would she do this to us? To me.' It didn't make sense to Hiccup. She was a great warrior, a beautiful girl with liquid gold hair and eyes like the shimmering blue scales of the Sky Dragons on the Isle of Madness, and as hypnotic as those of a Twilight Soul-Eater. He loved her, and he thought that she loved him. But she had played him for a fool. Waiting for the right time to strike while his guard was down. And what made his heart break the most, was that she didn't regret any of it. She didn't regret toying with his emotions. Didn't regret killing her own dragon, her battle sister. Didn't even regret killing their own ch-

ROOOAR!

Hiccup was ripped out of his thoughts by his friend's painful howl as his leg was set into place. He was thrashing around, knocking back the healers and sending one hurtling onto his back, Toothless' dragon screams echoing through the dark caves, the rattling and scraping of weapons across the stone floor marking that everyone had been startled from their pained sleep as they rested to heal at least the sharpest of their still raw memories.

Hiccup turned sharply to face over at the Night Fury, reaching out to his snout to still him. "Toothless! Calm down! Look at me, bud."

Toothless immediately stopped moving and looked at Hiccup, pain apparent in his eyes. He crooned and leaned into Hiccup's hand. The healers went back to their work, giving Hiccup a thankful nod.

Hiccup nodded solemnly back to them and turned back to Toothless, a look of concern on his face. "I know it hurts, Toothless, but you'll be patched up in no time. I think you should get some rest. You need it"

Toothless let out a sound like he was saying 'But what about you?'

Hiccup offered a small smile. "Don't worry 'bout me, bud. I'm fine. Now please get some rest, for me?"

Toothless looked at Hiccup for a little longer before reluctantly giving in to sleep as he placed his head on Hiccup's lap.

Hiccup looked down at Toothless and lightly stroked his head as if to a cat.

"Hiccup?" Came a scratchy voice from beside him.

Hiccup looked up to see a tired, beaten looking Ruffnut. She had changed a lot in recent days since the betrayal. Her hair was cut short and uneven to her shoulders. Her clothes were now basically rags, as were most of the surviving villagers'. Her left hand was bandaged heavily from an arrow being shot through it. She had bags under her eyes, but with what happened, who doesn't. Her eyes, once shining with mischief, was now dull and tired.

"Hey Ruff, how are you holding up?"

"I-I-I still have n-nightmares, about what h-happened" Ruffnut stuttered, tears welling and glistening in the limited light offered by the burning torches .

"How's Tuff?" Hiccup asked, knowing all too wll what the answer was.

"He's still lying there, not m-moving!" Ruff sobbed pointing across the cavernous expanse of cold stone to where Tuffnut lie amongst fellow wounded Vikings.

Tuffnut had lost his helmet early on during the Battle of Betrayal (as everyone has started calling it). Beneath the cliffs near the beachhead below the village of Berk, where a band of Vikings had been fighting to repel another wave of landing craft, a small boulder had been dislodged and was thundering towards Ruffnut. Ruff didn't see it coming because she was well occupied, taking down one heavily armored soldier and fending off two more, but Tuffnut spotted it. He shoved away his opponent and ran towards Ruffnut, screaming her name and barely managing to push her out of the way of the boulder as it crashed down the rocky slope roaring over the side and splintering one of the landing craft to driftwood. The large rock had hit him hard, breaking bones and putting him into a coma, one he hasn't woken up from in the three days since then.

Hiccup felt pity for the female twin and held his arm out. "Come here, Ruff."

She ran to him and buried her head into his shoulder, crying her heart out, while he rubbed her back and hugged her tightly with one arm, the other still petting a sleeping Toothless.

After a while she calmed down and pulled her head up from his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Hiccup. I should be asking how YOU are. I mean, this betrayal would have hurt you most of all, right?" sniffled Ruffnut.

"Yes, it did hurt. But I should have seen it coming. I shouldn't have been so blind! Besides, I think that last statement is wrong, I mean, look at Fishlegs" Hiccup said, looking over at the nerdy giant who was a few feet away, slumped on a wall staring into space, a hardened look upon his face.

But, it wasn't the same kind, scared, fun loving Fishlegs everyone knew and treasured. The Battle of Betrayal really changed him. Not only did he lose his full right arm, and gained several wounds that would scar for the rest of his life, seemingly a lot shorter now that ever. He hadn't spoken a word since the Battle, since he was forced to watch as soldiers tore apart his beloved dragon Meatlug, limb from limb. This was enough to send him in a frenzy, killing every man that dare get in his path. His mind was forever imprinted with the image of Meatlug dying a gruesome death. And to add more to the pile, he blamed himself for Snotlout's death. When on his rampage he failed to see Snotlout battling the traitor, but when he finally noticed who Snotlout was facing, it was too late. She had chopped of his head. 'Been waiting a long time to do that' she had said before turning to end more of the people that she once called friends and allies, and the dragons they sat astride of.

So, the once quiet, happy Fishlegs is gone, replaced by a veangful, blood thirsty Viking giant.

Ruffnut sighed. "You're right. But I don't understand. I thought we were friends. Why would she do this to us?"

"I should have seen it sooner. Think about it. A dragon killed her uncle and disgraced her family name, and after one flight she forgets about that and moves on? She ignored me and hated me but suddenly she's into me? I should have seen the signs. I should have asked how Drago came to know about Berk, and why he attacked the Nest so early." Hiccup said looking down toward his sleeping friend, his emotions becoming overpowering.

How could he have missed it?

Hiccup, this isn't your fault, so don't blame yourself." Ruffnut said, a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"But I let down my people! I was blind! And now because of my foolishness, half of the tribe is gone, and even more dragons are either dad or enslaved! I'm a worthless chief!" Hiccup shouted, now standing. Toothless had woken by his head dropping to the ground and the yelling. He looked up, concerned, toward Hiccup, seeing the tears falling down his cheeks. He crooned at Hiccup, but the Hooligan chief ignored him.

"Hiccup?" Said a new voice, softer, more reassuring.

Hiccup looked up to see his mother. Like everyone else, she also was in terrible condition. Her long braid was cut to the middle of her back. Well, more like burnt. She needed a crutch to walk for now, since her left leg was broken trying to save a Gronckle who died anyway. Her age showed more in her face from this defeat. Beside her was her still faithful Stormcutter, Cloudjumper. Who, in battle, had lost his left top wing, leaving him unable to fly.

"What is it, mom?" Hiccup said, turning his head to face the floor.

"Son, please don't blame yourself for this. Like miss Thorston said, she fooled us all. You couldn't have known." While Valka was talking she limped over to Hiccup with her crutch. When she reached him, she placed her hand on his cheek, and made him look at her. They stared into each others' eyes before Hiccup broke down. He hugged his mother tightly and cried into her shoulder.

"Why?! Why would she do this to me?! I loved her!" Hiccup continued to sob and yell into Valka's shoulder while she held him close. Ruffnut let out a few tears of her own as she hugged Hiccup and Valka. Toothless, wanting to be of some comfort, wrapped his large bat like wings around the group.

Not even when his father died did he cry this much.

For now, the 26 year old chief...

...was broken.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young woman was standing on a low cliff, looking over the smoking ruins of the once proud Berk. She smiled to herself, looking at her handiwork. Her blue eyes scanning for any movement among the dead bodies of Vikings and dragons. Her gold hair whipping freely in the wind. Her bloodied axe next to her had yet to be cleaned. And soon she will have the Nadder head on her left hung up on her wall.

"You've done well," said a voice beside her. She turned her head and looked up at Drago Bludvist, who had a sly grin on his face while looking over the destroyed village and dead bodies.

"Thank you, sir." The blond haired girl said, smirking with pride as she looked at the blood red sky, darkened in the East by a merciless looking storm pushed toward them.

"You've proven yourself, young lady, that your ready for me to train you to be my heir. But looking at this scene now, I can see you won't need the training."

She smiled again. "Thank you again, Drago. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to... 'check' on the prisoners." The lady excused herself.

Drago chuckled, knowing what she meant. "Have fun...

... Astrid"

The rain-heavy storm boomed ominously in the sky.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you like this improved prolouge.**

**Again, I thank my lovely boyfriend.**

**And, I'll post my theory again...**

**What if... Astrid is the one to betray Berk and is the reason the Dragons all either leave or die?**  
**I mean, it kinda makes sense to me.**  
**1\. She hated Hiccup and dragons but suddenly likes them? They killed her uncle but she immediately warms up to them after one flight?**  
**2\. She encouraged Hiccup to go after Drago, knowing that Hiccup might get himself killed.**  
**3\. She told Drago about Berk, Hiccup and how they all ride dragons, promoting him to go after the dragons nest right away and then go after Berk.**  
**4\. She didn't feel guilty even though she was the reason the gang almost got killed, Berk was destroyed, and she didn't tell Hiccup that she was the reason Stoick got killed in the first place!  
5\. Adding in that she didn't even look sad at Stoick's funeral, she didn't even cry! She pushed Hiccup into become chief by getting Stoick out of the picture. She knows Hiccup will marry her, so this way, she gets that power faster!**  
**She could play Hiccup for a fool. Marry him, have children, and when he's not looking, stab him in the back and sell the dragons and Berk to Drago, who might come back!**  
**What do you think of my theory?**

**~ Whisper**


End file.
